fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Krazy'z Channel of Krazinezz
Note: I have now got a account. Only several people (IAmBagel, Knowledgable Marksman, me, JellyfishJam38) can edit it. Currently, DerpyPanda and MattBoo 2 are pending. Nicktoons 1000 'is a completely random version of Nicktoons, first going open on Febuary 7, 2013. It is US/Britain-only and is on 57 for cable, Sky in UK has Channel 607, and Virgin Media 314. Currently, Nicktoons 1000's schedules are created by KrazyKrisKrumbs and HomestarSB10, but one is kinda expected from JellyfishJam38. Schedules created by someone are to be marked. Broadcasting ''Main article: List of programs broadcast by Nicktoons 1000 It focuses more on comedy and action than other genres. It is mostly animated, but some is live-action. Programming blocks This Block is a Load of Cartoons! 4pm to 7pm, new episodes of fanon favourites like Y-Guy, The ACS, MattBoo and Friends ''and more air, every Friday. Run Away Kids! It's Adult Time! At 10:00pm until 2am, ''Run Away Kids It's Adult Time ''is an adult block showing ''Family Guy, American Dad!, The Cleaveland Show, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Futurama, Drunk Driving in Space, The Simpsons and Tom & Jerry and Looney Tunes: Uncut. Different programming schedules are used for Halloween and Christmas. In December, it will go into a revamp with new bumpers, new shows and new episodes. New shows coming soon include SpongeBob: Infection, anime such as Elfen Lied, Bleach ''and Inuyasha and more. Anime will only air on Saturdays, like a Toonami block. 10:00 pm - Family Guy 10:30 pm - American Dad 11:00 pm - The Cleaveland Show (Monday-Friday)/Drunk Driving in Space (Saturday-Sunday) 11:30 - Aqua Teen Hunger Force (Monday-Saturday)/The Bob Boogleface Show (Sunday) 12:00 PM - Two Time Travelling Idiots 12:30pm - Futurama 1:00 am - The Simpsons 1:30pm - Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes: Uncut Anime Saturdays On Saturdays, a Toonami-like block will air on Adult Time. The block will begin in December at 1am. Of course, the series are edited, though that is hardly the case with Naruto. The block also airs an hour earlier on Sundays with an encore of new episodes, though reruns are mostly replaced by another show. 1am - NEW Inuyasha - Seasons 4-6/Inuyasha - Seasons 2-5 1: 30am - Inuyasha - Seasons 1-3 (Saturday)/Naruto (Sunday) 2am - NEW Elfen Reid (Saturday)/One Piece (When Elfen Reid finishes) 2: 30am - NEW Bleach - Seasons 4-16/Bleach - Seasons 1-10 (Sunday) Randomthon From 2pm to 5pm (Monday - Thursday) and 6pm (Saturday - Sunday), this block airs new episodes of ''Drunk Driving in Space, ''T'he Bagel Show'' and Y-Guy HSR with reruns of Mr. Clockney and SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures.' Music 1000 Music 1000 is a music block to air from 8pm-11pm on Tuesdays, but is still under pending. The music block will feature censorship, to remove sex, nudity, drugs and before 9pm, guns. Ratings The ratings for most shows are TV-Y7, TV-Y7-FV or TV-PG. But on Run Away Kids, it also shows TV-14 and TV-MA (Aqua Something You Know Whatever/Aqua TV Show Show/Aqua Teen Hunger Force, The Bob Boogleface Show). Schedule Febuary 5th, 2014 (part of the Hagel History Month) 12 noon - The Bagel Show - MattBoo Madness. MattBoo makes clones of himself; King Jerk is also in the cloning business when he creates an evil clone of Bagel, Hagel. Also in HD. 12: 30pm - The Bagel Show - Mibbo Chaos. Rob adopts a girl named Mib; Bagel and Hagel are bagel-rights activists when they try to stop bagels from being eaten. Also in HD. 1pm - The Bagel Show - Jail, Jail, Jail! The gang are mistaken for robbers and sent to prison. Also in HD. 1: 30pm - The Bagel Show - Hagel meets the Internet. After discovering the internet, obsessive Hagel's on you, buddy. Also in HD. 2pm - The Bagel Show - Bad Chocolate. Bagel and Hagel are training Chocolate when she starts disobeying. Also in HD. 2: 30pm - The Bagel Show - Bye-bye, Hagel: Bagel and the gang try to cure Hagel when he starts melting. Also in HD. 3pm - The Bagel Show - Hagel in Winter: Hagel tells the gang of when he survived Winter without any gadgets. Also in HD. 3: 30pm - The Bagel Show - Mib's Fail Movie: Mib makes a documentary about Irkens and robots. Also in HD. 4pm - The Bagel Movie - Film. Bagel's got his own movie where he and the gang are versus a group of evil. Also in HD. 5: 55pm - The Bagel Movie 2 - A new villain named Oddius defeats the gang and then sends them into another world. Also in HD. 7: 35pm - New: Bagel Show - New. The Beach Episode: Normal day at the beach for the Bagel gang - squids attack everyone. Pretty normal. Also in HD. 8pm - New: Bagel Show - New. Plane Panic: Adventures with the Bagel gang and their adventures to conquer evil and a narrator who spoils the plot. Also in HD. 8: 30pm - New: SpongeBob Infection - New series. Virus. The epic epidemic is making people act strangely and is it just a flu? We'll see in this new HD series. 9: 30pm - TBA -MOST SCHEDULES WILL BE CREATED BY HOMESTARSB10 OR KRAZYKRISKRUMBS, BUT GUEST SCHEDULES WILL SOMETIMES BE SUBMITTED- Latest News Adult Time returns to Nicktoons 1000 tommorow at 10: 30pm with a new Family Guy, American Dad and series finale of Aqua Teen Hunger Force! New episodes of Y-Guy, SuperSaiyanKirby and The ACS return at 4pm, followed by The ACS: The Beginning at 6pm, then at 7: 30pm, a preview of MattBoo and Friends: War Against LT Fan on Nicktoons 1000! Cartoon Network Takeover and Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network air Friday at 8: 15 for a two-hour block - considering making a Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons block. Advertising and other notes Adverts from outside properties last for 1-4 minutes of a break, with the other one or two minutes covering promos for Viacom properties(and in CN/Hub/Nicktoons block, Turner and Hasbro). Movies that have unique runtimes may have one to two minutes of advertising, mostly Viacom-based, which also goes for 2-4: 30am times and whatever airs after Mr. Clockney. 1000 recently started credits pushbacks, only used in episodes which don't have awesome ending music or goings on in the credits. Examples include: (End of SpongeBob episode "Bubblestand / Ripped Pants") Larry: SpongeBob, that was so righteous. Would you.. sign my pants? SpongeBob: Absolutely, buddy. (SpongeBob bends down to sign Larry's pants. Someone offscreen sees his butt and whistles. SpongeBob's eyes widen.) (Nicktoons 1000 home-made credits start rolling) Writers: Paul Tibbit, Peter Burns (Credits push to side) Announcer: Next, we're with the zany Bugs Bunny in Looney Tunes, and he's in Canada! (referring to "Fresh Hare") (Shows clip) Bugs: Hmm... I wish I were in Dixie! (End of Y-Guy episode "It Came from the Boys' Bathroom" when shown in a seperate time slot) (Awkward walks to Y-Guy and friends) Awkward: HELP ME! Students: Awkward lied to us! (Awkward runs away) Y-Guy: Eh. (Title card says "THE END" and credits start but is not seen starting because getting pushed back) Announcer: We're with a group of heroes... no, not Super Hero Squad... no, not League of Good Guys... no, defiantly NOT MY TOILET TASTES GROSS HERO SQUAD! It's the ACS' series premiere, next on Nicktoons 1000! Several content warnings for "violence", "flashing images", "sexual references" and "drugs" appear throughout some days, mostly common to ''Goosebumps.] Bumpers Nicktoons1000comingupnextspongebob.png|Next up bumper for SpongeBob. Nicktoons1000comingupRen&Stimpy.png|Next up bumper for Ren and Stimpy. Nicktoons1000cominguprocko.png|Next up bumper for Rocko's Modern Life. Censorship Some episodes of shows are edited: *Looney Tunes on Nickelodeon: Both episodes shown with two segments as a one-off were edited. **"Buddy's Circus": Blackface minstrel scenes were replaced with a dancing dog from earlier for the first and a second was cut altogether. Buddy introducing Chief Saucer-Lip was cut to just "Chief Saucer". **"Bosko's Picture Show": Bosko allegedly swearing was changed to "cur". **"Porky's Railroad": Brief blackface was cut when the Silver Fish's smoke went over to a man working near a bridge. *Ren and Stimpy: Some episodes are edited. **"Circus Midgets": All uses of "midget" or "midgets" were changed to "dummit" or "dummits". **"Man's Best Friend": Ren violently hitting George Liquor is cut. *Adult Time: Several episodes are edited of "The Bob Boogleface Show", "Aqua Teen", "Family Guy" and "American Dad". *Some banned episodes are aired when they were banned on they're original station, like the episode "Tsunami Trouble" of Y-Guy, which premiered Friday the 25th uncut. *Banned episodes: Some episodes are banned. **Adult Time: Several episodes were banned. ***"Don't Look a Smith Horse in the Mouth": Bannned for reasons shown on the Wikipedia article: Don't Look a Smith Horse in the Mouth on Wikipedia. ***"Best Little Horror House in Langley Falls": Not aired except in October, albeit edited. ***"Scarlett Getter": Not banned, but heavily edited to remove Roger without any flesh. ***Family Guy - "420": Banned for drug use being glamorized. ***"Peterassment": Not banned, but heavily edited to remove the beginning song. ***Aqua Teen Hunger Force - "Boston": Banned on every network that airs ATHF, this episode never made it after the storyboarding stages and was stopped because it was stereotypical of the 2007 Boston bomb scare. Category:T.V Networks Category:Livestream channels